Unbreakable Bonds
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: I idly cracked my knuckles. "You know, I'm not one for unnecessary violence," I turned my head to stare at the crazed man a few feet away. "but it's really not polite to try and eat my younger sister." Apparently you don't stop being an older sister, even after you die. Self-insert OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This… I don't even know.

 **Warnings:** Vampire Violence, self-insert OC, this is actually the first female I've written, there's actually no slash and I don't like that, some AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _All things considered everything actually didn't end so bad._

 _I actually was able to do something good and not mess everything up. Granted there was a select few times…at least I was able to make those I cared about the most happy._

 _The funny thing about being Reborn in a fictional series is that you get attached to the characters, they're no longer drawings on a page, they're real. Even for someone like me, who is very picky when it comes to people I like, I found myself being attached._

 _Of course it wasn't my intention at first, I had every intention to just sit back and allow things to happen. Who was I to interfere with their future?_

 _That was what I though at first, then things just happened._

 _In the end I wasn't superman, I couldn't save everyone, but I tried my hardest so I suppose that's what counts._

 _I'm guessing that you would like to get on with the story? Sorry I'm told once I start going I'm near impossible to stop._

 _You see I didn't actually come into consciousness until my mind was wiped clean and made room for me to finally awaken._

 _And well, let me tell you it wasn't what I had been expecting._

* * *

Snow it was _everywhere_.

Delicate flakes danced in front of my face, twirling elegantly as the harsh wind threatened to freeze my nose off of my face.

I blinked staring out at the vast forest in front of me.

 _Where was I?_

Turning my head to observe my surroundings a lock of long brown hair floating in the wind caught my attention, beside me was a small child sitting in the snow staring blankly at the sky. What was a small child like her doing alone in a forest like this?

 _What was_ I _doing here?_

I remembered death, the panic that enveloped me as I tried to claw my way back up to the surface. There had been cold terror as my limbs lost energy and I slowly drifted into the depths of the ocean.

Then there had been darkness, I had felt myself give up and _die._

I looked down at my knees, staring at the small hands covered in gloves that had sunken into the snow a few inches. They were tiny, like they belonged to a small child.

Brows furrowing I brought my hand up and clenched it, watching as the small appendage did the same. _Was this my hand?_ That shouldn't have been possible though, since my hand was so much larger then this.

The child beside me shuffled in the snow and I looked back over to her, child-like brown eyes stared at me blankly as if she was trying to figure out who I was. She didn't look all there actually, perhaps she was shocked? Was the fear making her not think correctly?

"Do you know where we are?" I asked a soft but young voice coming from me as I spoke. I paused and brought a hand up to my throat.

 _This…was I a child?_ The hints lead to it, but how could that be possible? One didn't become younger when they died, they well… _died._

When the child didn't answer and just continued to stare I wasn't too bothered, the idea that I had become a child was troubling me more.

Rebirth wasn't all too impossible, but the fact that I still had my memories was rather unusual. It wasn't much of a second life if I remembered my past one, now was it? So why did I still have my memories?

Actually this body seemed pretty young, probably around the age of the girl beside me. If I were to believe this rebirth theory, why had I suddenly remembered everything from my past life at this moment? Wouldn't it have been more fair for the rest of the people that I just remained normal and not be a twenty year old in a child's body?

Then there was the question as to _why_ , I never did anything extraordinary to receive something like this. If it was even a gift to begin with, that was something to be pondered.

A crunching of snow drew my attention and I turned toward the noise, noticing a man walking toward us slowly. But I didn't feel any relief, something inside of me noticed he was different. There was a vaguely inhuman way he walked, it wasn't graceful but it wasn't the clumsy steps that a normal human would make when walking through snow.

"Little girls, are you lost?"

There was a darkness to his voice, one that you'd expect a serial killed to have when he was trying to lure his prey into his clutches. It made a shiver roll down my spine and from the terrified look the child held she sensed something as well.

The man looked up, mouth twisting open into a wide grin that showed a rather impressive pair of _sharp_ canines.

 _Vampire._

A small part of me scoffed, but the logical part _knew_ that what I was seeing was a blood sucking beast in front of us.

His eyes bled into a ominous glow of blood red, and something absolutely feral shone in his gaze. "It that's the case, then may I drink your blood?"

When he made a move for the small child I reacted before he even took a step, I placed myself in front of the shivering girl and narrowed my eyes up at the man.

I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't about to let some creep hurt the helpless child behind me.

He halted for a mili-second, probably not expecting it, before he lunged forward in a blur of speed. A clawed hand grabbed my head and turned it so he could have easier access to my neck. Fear shot through me but I didn't move, not when I was protecting someone.

"Stop!"

The girls scream echoed through the forest, but the beast paid no mind to it. His hot breath fanned against my neck, and I once again found myself in a position where I would probably die _again_.

Before he could do anything else his head exploded, speckles of red decorating part of my face as a boy put his hand through his cranium.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires."

Chocolate brown hair swirled in the wind as he turned to look at us, a face so perfectly sculpted and flawless under all the red blood it couldn't have been human. He looked at us, eyes glowing a vibrant red as he brought up his hand and lapped at the blood coating it.

"Are you two okay?"

Funnily enough he looked eerily similar to Kaname Kuran.

Distractedly I wiped off the blood on my face, but I didn't move my eyes from his gaze, he had just made someones head _explode_. Going along with the fact that apparently I had ended up in some odd alternate universe where vampires were real, that meant he was probably one too.

From the looks of it he was more in control then the other guy, but that didn't exactly comfort me. When paired with the strength he seemed to wield this guy was much more dangerous.

"Why are you two here alone in this sort of place?"

From behind me I could hear the small girl shuffle to look over my shoulder curiously, she didn't say a word either but just stared at him.

Not seeming the least bit bothered he gently grabbed my hand, long fingers easily enveloping it as he pulled me up. I blinked and then turned to the small girl, she had yet to move.

"Let's go." I murmured softly, holding a hand out for her.

She observed it for a moment before reaching up and grabbing it, slowly she got up on her feet, long hair waving around wildly as she silently stood next to me.

"I'm Kaname. You?"

I pushed back the confusion that washed over me when I heard his name, _this shouldn't be possible_ but now wasn't the time to have a mental break down.

We both looked up at him and I finally decided to speak to him, he _had_ saved us after all so it was only common courtesy.

"I…don't know." I replied though on the tip of my tongue I wanted to say the name I had been called in my past life. There was a big chance I was known as someone different so I didn't want to confuse anyone by telling them I was called by another name.

I felt the little girl start to shiver and looked at her, tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks as she trembled visibly. I felt something soften inside me, and pushed back my own fear so I could move forward to wrap her in a hug.

 _She was so small._

Larger arms surrounded us both, and though the small girl seemed to take comfort in his warmth I couldn't help but still be wary.

I didn't know what the heck was going on, but I supposed I would figure it out eventually. For now I'd just play along.

* * *

"I understand, you want them to be taken care of Kaname-kun." Smiling gently Kaien looked toward the Pureblood. "You're the son of the person I am in debt to…"

He glanced at the two girls sitting beside Kaname, taking in their identical faces. Yuuki was holding a small bowl of pudding in her hands while her sister, Miki was sitting silently as she listened to them talk.

He could already tell that he'd have no problem telling them apart, while Yuuki's face was blank she had a certain aura to her that just spoke of purity. Miki on the other had was as straight faced as her sister, but he could almost sense a sternness to her almost like solider in the face of enemy.

Curiously Yuuki sniffed at the bowl of pudding, eyes curious as she poked it.

He rose a brow at her actions. "This child doesn't seem to know the pudding can be eaten."

"Yeah their memories seem to have disappeared completely." Kaname replied as he picked up the spoon lying on the side of the plate. He dipped it into part of the pudding and held it in front of the small girls face. "You should use a spoon to eat it," He informed, opening his mouth to show her what he meant. "Yes, ahh."

She looked visibly startled as she stared at his mouth, as if noticing something.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked gently. "Open up."

For a moment she looked like she was going to do something before she looked back at her sister and then crawled nearer to her twin as if seeking comfort.

Kaien blinked. "They seem to be close."

The male brunet nodded, watching the two with unreadable eyes. "She was being protected," he motioned to Yuuki as he spoke, "by her sister when I found them. I'm not surprised that she feels comforted by her."

Kaien nodded in understanding. Despite having no memories Yuuki and Miki seemed to bond to each other instinctually as if some part of them still remembered that they were sisters.

* * *

Vampire Knight, I was in _Vampire Knight_.

I stared at the ceiling above me as Yuuki slept, face peaceful as she laid on her side while clinging onto my hand as if it were her life line.

It hadn't taken me long to figure it out, with Kaname, Kaien Cross and finally the girls name being revealed as Yuuki I would have to be an idiot not to realize it.

I was in Vampire Knight and I was Yuuki's _twin_.

 _This really wasn't right._

Vampire Knight had been a sad Manga, heck the artist had even _said_ it was a tragedy. There had been so much that was going on and then for the Manga to end the way it did, I had nearly had a fit.

Besides being manipulative Kaname had been lonely, and in the end was left alone as a human. It was nice of Yuuki to sacrifice herself so he could enjoy the sun again, but I wondered what he felt when he realized no one was around anymore.

Well not including those children, but don't get me started on them.

The ending had sucked but I had accepted it, if there was one thing I was good at it was adapting.

This situation was a little extreme though. The last memory I had was dying and then falling into a peaceful darkness, next thing I knew I was waking up in the snow being attacked by a vampire.

Why had my memories come back? Did Juri erasing my mind somehow awaken my consciousness? How was she able to erase both Yuuki and I's mind while making our vampire sides nearly non-existent? It was odd that I knew what had happened, but couldn't actually remember it happening to me. So in all actuality Juri's mind erasing really did nothing but awaken my past self.

And hopefully make sure I wasn't a vampire at the moment. I didn't want to handle that craziness when I had everything else on my plate.

I was just a normal girl, I had signed up for the Navy at eighteen and proceeded to serve my country for two years before I had died. I had a mother and father just like anyone else and lived in a peaceful town where any violence was taken care of. I had seen war, felt the bone aching exhaustion death brought upon those who survived, and even killed another to ensure I would see another day.

A normal human being just like most of the people in the world.

So for me to end up here, in the situation I was, it was inevitable that things would change. Things that I already had no control of.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of purposely trying to change things, these people were real and I was no God. Things had ended out badly in the Manga and I would try to nudge it in the right direction but wouldn't make it my main purpose.

I turned my head to look at Yuuki, and felt something akin to protectiveness wash over me. I had been an older sister in my past life, and just like now I had always made sure anyone who had tried to mess with her was taken care of.

It didn't matter that I was human, if someone, even a vampire, so much as thought about touching a hair on their head I would make sure they'd regret it.

I was Miki, twin of Yuuki Cross and my life had gotten much more difficult.

* * *

 **AN:** _*Scratches head sheepishly*_ I've never written a female self-insert before, I already feel odd and am trying my hardest to make her seem relatively normal. This idea came into my head and hesitantly I decided to write it.

Anyways I hope the chapter wasn't horrible and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Miki-** Beautiful princess


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story so far.

 **Warnings:** Vampire Violence, self-insert OC, this is actually the first female I've written, there's actually no slash and I don't like that, some AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Yuuki really had forgotten everything.

At first it hadn't been very obvious, but as soon as Cross handed her some clothes and she had only stared at them blankly I realized I had a lot to help her with.

Well I wanted to, I _really_ wanted to help her figure out how to put on clothes and eat with a fork but I had to play the clueless child as well unless Kaien were to figure me out. Which meant I needed to 'forget' how to do things as well.

It was irritating.

"What's this?"

I turned toward the small voice and looked at what Yuuki was holding, in her hand was a sock but she was eyeing it as if it were an alien. I looked around the room to make sure Cross wasn't around before I walked over and sat in front of her.

As far as Cross was aware Yuuki hadn't said a word, around him that was. I could see in her eyes that she was still trying to figure out if he was going to do anything bad to us. Which made sense since her first impression of people was a crazed vampire trying to devour us.

I took the sock from her hand and motioned toward her leg. "It's a sock, you put it on your foot." I explained softly.

Yuuki blinked at me then looked at her leg. "Why?"

"To keep it warm." I made a movement with my hand for her to bring up her leg, when she did I started to put the sock on her foot. "Like this."

A small smile formed on her face, but nonetheless bright and just pure _Yuuki._

The sound of feet coming toward the room we were in made me stiffen, and Yuuki instantly pulled her foot back to hide it underneath her leg. I didn't have much time to be startled that she was playing along before Cross came in, his long hair tied in a low ponytail.

"You are both are so cute!" He cooed as we stared up at him. "I was just coming up to say it was time for dinner!" And with a wave he was heading back down the hall, leaving Yuuki and I staring after him.

I could feel myself pale, another thing that was bad about being such a young child was the fact that I couldn't cook. So that meant we had to eat Kaien's food that he tended to add a little bit of his 'imagination' to.

Getting up with Yuuki following soon after we both headed to the kitchen, the smell of some sort of vegetable wafting through the halls. I held back a sigh and the inner carnivore in me whimpered, I was a really heavy duty meat eater so to have a meal with just vegetables was saddening.

Hesitantly I peeked into the room, eyeing the bowls set on the table.

Kaien noticed us and waved with a bright smile on his face from his seat. "Come on in and sit where you like, everything is served already."

I walked over to the table and hoisted myself on a chair, Yuuki doing the same thing, and eyed the soup warily.

"It's Avocado, Banana and Strawberry soup! Enjoy!"

I had to stop myself from making a terrified face, as far as Kaien knew I had no clue what any of those things were not to mention what they tasted like. So that meant I had to _eat_ it.

I peered down at the soup, wincing at the thought of all those ingredients that were mixed together and risked a glance back up at Kaien. He was staring at us with expectant brown eyes, most likely waiting for us to tell him what we thought about the food.

Yuuki picked up the spoon and poked a Strawberry piece curiously but otherwise had yet to try the soup as well.

The polite thing to do was thank him for the food and then eat it, Kaien was nice enough to take us in so I would be rather rude to say 'hell no' like my stomach wanted me to.

Slowly I picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup, I brought out a piece of banana a moment later. It shouldn't be _that_ bad, apart those three things were okay so together it shouldn't be deadly or anything.

Even though I said that I found myself having to force my mouth to open as I brought the spoon closer, eventually I was closing my lips around the cutlery and swallowing the odd sounding food.

It…was _terrible_.

I forced an awkward smile on my face. "It's…okay…" One down, countless other spoonfuls to go.

* * *

When the entryway door slammed open a few days later I nearly jumped out of my skin, from beside me Yuuki flinched eyes wide as she stared toward where the sound had originated.

A moment later Kaname was standing at the door that lead to the room we were currently occupying, eyes alert as he scanned the room meticulously.

Looking up from the book he was reading Kaien didn't seem the least bit shocked. "Hello Kaname, I didn't expect you to come this evening."

"Eh?" Kaname looked confused for a second. "Didn't you send a telegram saying that vampires who are tracking them are attacking this place?"

Cross flipped a page of his book, eyeglasses shining mischievously in the light. "Though I was skeptical of the people watching me…I made sure to hurry and ran all the way back here."

I snorted softly in amusement, making Kaname's eye turn to me. Instinctually I straightened when his gaze met mine, practically _feeling_ his age from the look in his eyes. Kaname was a _very_ old Pureblood despite his looks and I didn't want to take his childishness as signs he was any less dangerous then he was.

"Who…are you?"

I turned my head toward Yuuki who was staring at Kaname from beside me, eyes looking at him with curiosity but also a little bit of hesitation.

The taller brunet straightened and sent her a small smile. "Kaname, and you?"

She looked toward me and I nodded, she visibly straightened. "We're Yuuki and Miki." She replied softly.

It was odd to see her this way around Kaname, since she had always seemed so happy to be around him in the Manga. I suppose though, she had a reason to be wary around him since she had seen him destroy that vampires head effortlessly.

"It's nice to meet you both."

* * *

Within a week the two had slipped into a perfect synchrony that he had a hard time grasping the fact that they didn't remember being sisters. Kaien had watched their growth quietly as the days passed, it wasn't very obvious but Yuuki was starting to copy the way her older sister acted toward things like Kaname.

Miki had instantly straightened when the Purebloods eyes settled onto her form, eyes hard and posture surprisingly rigid much like the Hunters had when he had passed while still working for the association. Unintentionally or not Yuuki had copied her, though her eyes were softer and even filled with curiosity showing that she wasn't as wary around Kaname.

It only made sense that Yuuki was trying to copy her sister, he had a feeling she was silently looking up to Miki as a role model ever since the night they came to his house.

He could see that their reaction to Kaname made the brunet unhappy, though he didn't visibly show it Kaien saw the flash of sadness before it was instantly dispersed.

It would take time, but he knew that the two would eventually warm up to the Pureblood if they were able to unconsciously remember each other then some part of them would recall Kaname as well. Well at least Yuuki might warm up to him, Miki would take a bit longer since she was so on guard around the vampire at the moment.

Distractedly he wondered if she would be a good vampire Hunter but then got rid of the thought as quickly as it came. Kaname would _kill_ him if he put her in such a dangerous position.

* * *

"Is Kaname a bad person?"

I turned to face Yuuki who's wide eyes regarded me with the openness of a child, after the tense meeting with Kaname he had left we had headed to bed. Being a vampire meant he was only available at night and being a Pureblood meant he was going to be very busy dealing with politics and the like so he wouldn't be able to stay long.

I thought a moment before answering. "Inherently, no."

Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "What does inhe-inherntly mean?" She asked, struggling a moment with the word pronunciation.

I held back a smile. "It is not in his nature to be 'bad' ," I explained silently. "sometimes when you have no choice, there's decisions you have to make that make people turn against you."

"That sounds sad." Yuuki commented, and she brought a hand up to grip mine. "Do a lot of people think Kaname is bad person?"

I paused and thought of the future, perhaps not so much in the past but I knew for sure that people would call his actions 'evil'. "I'm not sure."

"Though he's kind of scary, his eyes look gentle."

I had always thought Yuuki was very observant when it came to Kaname and his feelings, well at first she had been but as time passed she had turned to Zero. It was surprising to hear those words out of a five year olds mouth but with Yuuki being well _Yuuki_ it wasn't all that unexpected.

I nodded in agreement. "He did save us from that vampire, so I suppose he might not be too bad."

A small smile bloomed on her face. "You're right."

* * *

After that Yuuki just sort of started liking Kaname a little more, it may have been because of what I said or a completely different reason but I was relieved to see her run up to him a year later with a wide smile.

I had honestly been worried that she would turn a cold shoulder to him, for some reason she had been very reluctant to talk to him the last time he showed up.

I watched them from afar in pants and a shirt with a small cloak over me, unlike Yuuki I didn't take a liking to wearing a dress in _winter._

"Kaname-sama!"

The Pureblood allowed her to cling to his legs, eyes startled before he calmed down. "Kaname-sama?" He repeated with a raised brow.

Yuuki turned and motioned for me to come closer, I reluctantly did as she asked but stopped when I was a foot away from the two. Yuuki took a step back as well and beamed up at the vampire with slightly red cheeks. "Today is our birthday! It's been a year since the day Kaname-sama saved us!"

Then in perfect sync we bowed. "Thank you Kaname-sama." We chorused.

Thanks to the Navy I had been posted in Japan and eventually learned the language as well as their customs, I had planned on formally thanking Kaname by myself but I hadn't expected her to do the same thing.

I turned my head toward Yuuki, who simply giggled.

We straightened and looked up to Kaname who looked shell shocked at our behavior. I didn't blame him, over the past few months Yuuki and I had progressed to the point that we were now saying things at the sometime without realizing it. It was a mixture between being around each other so often and being so close that made us that way.

In a way I wasn't really her twin, but that didn't stop me from boding with her like I was. I always had a deep bond with my past sister, and after arriving here it just sort of passed onto Yuuki without warning.

Kaname turned to Cross who cowered at the stern gaze sent his way. "Hearing that Miki and Yuuki had been kidnapped I rushed over." Cross flinched under his unwavering stare. "Haven't you had enough? Can't you call me by normal methods?"

Kaien scratched his head sheepishly. "Well…"

"And what's with the 'sama' and bowing?"

Before the Pureblood could say anything else Yuuki interrupted, eyes shining as she stared up at Kaname.

"So today," She chirped making him turn his eyes down to her. "Congratulations Kaname-sama!"

I felt the urge to face palm, I suppose someone should have explained what birthdays meant to her. I was glad my memories hadn't been erased like hers had, it must be tough to have absolutely _no_ memories.

Kaname's eyes softened and I closed my eyes as he suddenly placed a hand on each of our heads.

"That's wrong Yuuki, it's congratulations to _you_ two." I could almost imagine the soft look he had on his features. "But thank you."

Sometimes I forgot I was also was his sister, it wasn't because he showed more affection for her since I was the one who stayed away from him. But instead it was a mixture between the fact just slipping my mind and the huge difference between him and us.

The way he stood, spoke, his face, everything about him spoke royalty and inhuman. No human could pull off the effortless glide he had to his steps, nor could anyone have such sadness in their eyes unless they went through what he had.

I felt a little cruel that I was acting clueless, but I had no choice. Besides the fact that I didn't feel the connection that had sparked between Yuuki and I, Kaname was just too manipulative for me to fully open up to him. He played people like pawns on the chess board and while that might come from his age I couldn't agree with it.

People should choose their own destines, not have someone use them for their own means.

I didn't hate Kaname but I wasn't as affectionate as Yuuki was with him. It came from dealing with more then a few people in past that I had trusted and then been stabbed in the back by.

No it wasn't hate I felt for him, it was sympathy and hesitation.

* * *

I had completely forgotten that I had to go to school, _again._

"Look they're exactly the same."

"Amazing I've never seen a pair of twins before."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation at the less then subtle whispers echoing through the hallway as Yuuki and I passed the students. Didn't they have something better to do?

I could feel Yuuki's nervousness radiating off of her as she walked beside me, this was the first time we had stepped outside of the Kaien's house and so far it was less then pleasant. We were attending the Elementary school located near the middle of town, and though it was slightly more formal then I was used to it was still _school._

"One of them looks kind of scary, she reminds me of my grandmother."

"I can't even tell them apart, maybe they're clones."

 _Don't terrify the small children, don't terrify the small children._ I knew that being twins people were sure to be interested and talk, but this was terrible. We were just people, and we could also _hear everything they were saying._

I wasn't a fan of going to school again, but neither did I want to show my so called 'genius' and just skip it all together. That would draw attention and really wouldn't make any sense since I supposedly had no memories of my life before five years old.

I'd have to stick through this, even though the very thought made me want to hit something.

We eventually reached our classroom and headed inside. The classroom was similarly built to resemble Cross Academy's rooms, which made me wonder if the two were connected in some way. The children here would graduate and then head to Cross Academy completely unaware that there was about to be _vampires_ living right next to them.

Yuuki followed me silently as we walked up the steps and toward the back of the class. I wasn't about to have my back to any of these children, not when they could throw paper balls or something of the like at our heads.

I ignored the curious gazes aimed our way and allowed Yuuki to sit in the seat closest to the window incase we needed to make a quick getaway. She sat down, shoulders tense making me sigh internally.

I may be hating this but for Yuuki this was one of the first times she had been around children her age that wasn't me. I reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder comfortingly, she shot a look my way and I forced myself to give her a small smile.

"It's okay."

She visibly relaxed and rose her own hand to place it on mine, she gave it a light squeeze and murmured a quiet 'thanks' but still stared at the children warily that chatted below us.

"Wow, twins."

"So cool I wish I had one."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. _Do_ ** _not_** _terrify the small children. Do_ ** _not_** _terrify the small children._

 _…_

 _…_

Arriving back home was like a godsend, I nearly sobbed in happiness as we stepped through the doorway. The day had been easy, we had learned our alphabet and chatted how to add and subtract numbers. Nothing I didn't know.

I had fallen asleep three times despite my attempts to listen and be a good student. It was hard though since I had already been through school and while I wasn't an honor student I had passed. Now I had to go through everything all over again.

Well at least Cross Academy would be interesting, I had that to look forward to.

Sort of.

* * *

It was when I was eight that I finally decided to approach Cross.

"How can I help you my adorable daughter?" He cooed making me want to scowl at the tone. I didn't really care that he called me his daughter, it was the way he talked to me like a child that hurt my ears.

I crossed my arms and stared him straight in the eye. "I want to learn how to protect Yuuki."

He became silent as he peered at me, eyes hidden behind the glare of the glass lens. I could feel the seriousness in his aura, it was not unlike a General but also had a certain quality to it that spoke of age and knowledge. I didn't move my eyes from his face, he _needed_ to understand how serious I was about doing this.

"Why do you think I could help you?" He finally asked.

I thought my answer out carefully, I had never shown Kaien any real sort of reason he should expect I was smarter then a normal girl. I was serious yes, he most definitely knew that, but he shouldn't think I was a genius or anything. "I don't, I just want to protect Yuuki and you're the only person I can think of to ask for help."

Which was true, beside Kaname, Cross was the main figure in Yuuki and I's lives.

He steepled his fingers and placed his chin to rest on them. "I see."

I stood stiffly, not moving a muscle as he stared off in space. Ever since Yuuki had been attacked by that vampire when we were first found I knew I needed to find a way to fight. I didn't want to be that weak in the face of our enemy, not when I could learn how to defend against it.

I hoped he would understand my intentions and allow me to go to a martial arts class or higher a tutor in the very least. If not I'd figure out something else by myself.

A reminiscent smile formed on his face. "You're just like her…" I could see he was caught in the memories of his past, perhaps thinking about the time he was a hunter.

I blinked. "Who?"

He broke out of his daze and shook his head. "Never-mind about that," Brown eyes seemed to look into my very soul as he stared me down. "I'll accept your will to protect your sister, it's only natural after all."

I internally sagged in relief but made sure to keep myself still on the outside. _Thank goodness_ he accepted me.

"In fact I'll be the one to teach you."

That…hadn't been what I was expecting.

* * *

 **AN:** I was really excited to write this story since I was starting to enjoy it and all my readers seemed to have the same thoughts.

Someone asked if Yuuki will be alive in this story, and if you're talking about later in the future then yes, she shall survive . _*plays song in the background*_ I'm pretty sure Miki would be devastated if her younger sister died.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews ^^.

 **Warnings:** Vampire Violence, self-insert OC, this is actually the first female I've written (who stayed female), there's actually no slash and I don't like that, some AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Yuuki."

Looking up from the book she was reading Yuuki spotted her sister standing in the doorway, eyes hard and posture rigid. It was a familiar one that sent a warmth through her body, unlike her Miki wasn't soft, she was sharp and in control making the people who didn't know her intimidated.

Yuuki knew her sister was soft on the inside, especially when it came to the people she cared about. She just had a hard time showing it in and allowing her barriers to fall.

"Hey Onee-sama." She greeted sitting up from her bed. "Do you need help with anything?"

Hesitation crossed her sisters eyes before it vanished and she shook her head. Miki headed into the room they shared, hair held in it's usual ponytail ever since it was long enough to do so. "I asked Cross if he would teach me self defense."

Yuuki blinked and then tried to imagine Kaien being a teacher. The image of the bouncy man serious while he talked in front of a classroom making her giggle. "It's hard to imagine him teaching anything."

A crooked smile flashed on her sisters features but vanished as soon as it came. "Would you like to join me?"

Somehow Yuuki knew that this wasn't just self-defense, though she wasn't naive enough to think they wouldn't get attacked by a human the fact that vampires roamed the streets was very obvious. She knew Kaname kindness to them was special, not all vampires would be as gentle as he was and even then she knew Kaname was just as dangerous.

That night that Kaname had found them, she had been unable to do anything while Miki protected her. She didn't want to be weak, just like her sister she wanted to be strong willed and unshakable.

She wanted to be able to fight _back_.

When she looked into Miki's eyes her older sister didn't need her to say anything, the burning will she saw there was enough of an answer.

* * *

Kaien blinked, then rubbed his eyes in hopes that he was only hallucinating. Unfortunately when he open them back up there were _two_ Miki's, or better yet there was Yuuki and Miki standing in front of him.

He withheld a sigh, leave it to Juri's daughters to want to learn how to kill vampires when they were eight years old. Though he was pretty sure Miki went to her sister and talked her into it there was no doubt that they both were very willing to learn.

When Kaname heard about this, he wouldn't be too happy.

On the other hand maybe this was a good thing, Miki and Yuuki were naturally synchronized with each other which could lead to a very dangerous duo if trained properly. Especially if Juri's shields somehow broke and they turned back into Purebloods.

First thing first, he needed to figure out what Yuuki and Miki's weakness and strengths were. It was a good thing they both decided to dress in sweat pants and t-shirts since he was going to be running them to the ground.

"Run twenty laps around the house then come back to me."

The two girls exchanged glances before nodding and doing as they were told.

He wouldn't start with weapon handling first, he needed to train their bodies to be able to _wield_ one.

* * *

Between training and going to school our days where very much occupied, if I had been in my past body then running twenty laps would have been a breeze, now though Yuuki and I could barely run ten without slowing down a few times.

It was slightly aggravating, my body was much more different then I was used to. I had been tall in my past life, and slightly athletic before, now I was smaller and more fragile. It may have been because I was a Pureblood, or my body was just destined to be daintier but I was determined to make myself more sturdy.

I could tell that Kaien was evaluating our strengths while at the same time preparing us for some of the more vigorous work outs we'd be told to do when we got more in shape. Though his drills weren't as harsh as back in boot camp, it was still tiring. If I didn't know already I would suspect by now he had some sort of experience when it came to fighting.

The running made Yuuki and I's legs ache after three days, which only got worse once we kept at it. Though we'd take breaks in-between to rest our legs muscles, the ache always came back once we started running again.

School was another thing entirely, Yuuki was doing great and earning high grades though she was having problems in math while I was bored to death. Though I made sure to keep my grades average, most of the time I ended up falling asleep.

Despite that though I was what people called an 'average' student, which was absolutely fine with me. Kaien mentioned my sleeping habits once or twice over dinner but most of the time he left it alone much to my relief.

As for making friends…well most of the time Yuuki and I just stayed together. Most of the students were far too immature for my liking, while Yuuki was rather shy when it came to strangers. Of course once she got to know them she was a ball of sunshine, the first steps to making a friend was hard for her to achieve.

She didn't seem too bothered though, at least not in front of me if she was. I knew eventually she'd make friends and even if she didn't Sayuri would be there for her when the time came. Of course by then Kaname would have chased off all the girls who tried to befriend my sister to make sure none of them were going to harm her in anyway.

Sayuri was the only one who had passed his little 'test', and while I suppose his intentions were good the fact that Yuuki had no friends because of him was obvious. I didn't like to think about the fact that since I was her sister, he'd most likely do the same thing for me. I could take care of myself and I certainly could deal with anyone who decided to try and 'trick' me into becoming their friend for other means.

Eventually summer and then fall passed with Yuuki and I constantly exercising. And when winter came and the first few flakes of white fell from the sky Kaname came with them. Like he always did the Pureblood visited us in winter, but this time he wasn't quite prepared for what he'd see.

* * *

"Oh Kaname-kun, you're early!"

Yuuki and I paused, both of us panting slightly when we heard Kaien's cheerful voice from the upstairs. Earlier in the year he had set up training room for us in the basement since it exercising in the snow could make us both sick. The room wasn't huge, but it was big enough for a mat to be put down so that Yuuki and I could practicing the moves we had been shown.

"Hello Kaien," A smooth voice replied. "Where is Yuuki and Miki?"

We exchanged looks nervously. Yuuki and I both knew that Kaname probably wouldn't react well to our training. When it came to his 'precious girls' there were a lot more dangerous things in the world then there actually was.

"They're in the basement practicing some moves I taught them." Was the happy reply that made me wince at lack of tact. So much for easing him into the fact that we were learning to fight.

Yuuki straightened out, her eyes flicking to the stairs that lead up to the house and then back to me. Instead of wearing a ponytail like me her hair was tied in a braid, mostly so that Kaien didn't have to keep looking at our faces to tell us apart.

Apparently even though we were identical twins, our facial expressions were very different. I assumed it was because while Yuuki was 'happier' then me she put off a softer aura while I tended to seem stern and commanding even though I didn't mean to. It mostly came from growing up with my past father being a Navy Seal and my mother a lawyer. Not that all parents from those job positions were as stern as my parents were, mine just happened to be that way.

"…You're teaching them how to fight?"

Though Kaname didn't sound very angry, the tone of his voice became sharper and made the hair on my arms stand on end. _Dangerous, Kaname is dangerous._

"I'll be right back." I spoke as I started to head to the stairs, there was no way I was going to leave Kaien to the wolves. I had been the one with the idea after all.

I faltered when a small hand grabbed my own, but didn't stop. Internally I was happy that Yuuki had decided to accompany me, though I was mentally older then her she gave me courage during times like this.

Kaien laughed awkwardly as we started walking up the stairs. "I though it would be good to teach them how to defend themselves."

"They just turned nine."

I opened the door that lead from the basement to the kitchen not caring that it creaked loudly bringing attention to us. The two males turned their gazes toward us, both quieting as Yuuki closed the door behind us.

"Ah Miki, Yuuki!" A bright smile formed on Kaien's face despite the tension in the room. "Look who's here!"

"Hello." Yuuki and I greeted at the same time making Kaname send a small smile our direction.

Internally I took a breath and then looked in Kanames direction, steeling myself as we locked gazes. "It's not Kaien's fault." I murmured. "I was the one who asked to be trained and then I dragged Yuuki into it."

The Pureblood blinked not showing any surprise. "Is that so?"

I nodded and straightened my shoulders pushing back the instinctual fear I felt when around him. He was like a docile lion, he was nice at times but when the mood hit him he'd have his teeth and claws ready to tear into flesh.

Yuuki stepped forward as well, dark eyes determined. "It wasn't all Onee-sama's fault!" She tightened her hold on my hand in reprimand. "I _wanted_ to know how to fight!"

Kaname didn't seem to know what he wanted to say and simply stared me directly in the eye.

Instinctually I wanted to look down, show him that I wasn't threatening, but another part of me bristled at his stare. I didn't fear death but I knew when to shut my mouth, I wasn't keen to dying anytime soon.

Cross laughed awkwardly, breaking the tense atmosphere. "It's nothing too serious Kaname-kun! Just some light training here and there to make sure the girls know how to protect themselves."

The pureblood didn't stop staring at me as he spoke. "I have nothing against them learning how to defend against Vampires," He wasn't allowing any hint of what he was thinking to show in his eyes, a well practiced maneuver that I was sure he had perfected. "I just thought you would have waited longer until you started training them."

"It's our best bet if we want to survive." I replied. "Vampires don't discriminate when it comes to their prey."

If Kaname reacted negatively to what I said he didn't allow me to see past his walls of iron. The older male simply nodding in understanding before changing the subject, seemingly okay with the whole situation.

I was stuck between relief and suspicion. I had never met someone like him, a person so cut off from the world that he didn't allow anyone to see how he truly felt. It was as if he thought showing emotion was bad thing, and he needed to be as aloof as he possibly could.

I suppose in someways there was a reason for him to act that way. Being a pureblood meant many vampires yearned to drink his blood, but since he was too powerful they lingered on the sidelines observing him for any weakness. I doubted anyone could truly take Kaname down, especially since he was a ten thousand year old vampire, but one couldn't be too cautious.

…

…

…

 _Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump_

Kaname closed his eyes as the soothing heartbeats echoed in his ears, listening closely as the two girls slept soundly in the room behind the door.

 _His precious girls._

They were so different then they were back then, two little girls who hadn't been aware of the dangers life held. Looking at them now was like seeing completely different people, especially Miki. The two girls had alway giggled and played with each other, they had a very close bond since they weren't allowed to step outside strong enough to filter through the barriers Juri had made.

Now though, Miki wasn't even smiling any more. If anything she reminded him of _her_ , gentle to those she cared about but more cautious of anyone she deemed _dangerous._ Yuuki seemed to have taken on her sisters attributes but at the same time remaining the gentle child he had always known.

They weren't the little girls he knew back then, they didn't even remember who he was.

 _Ba-thump_

From what Cross had told him, Miki was showing signs of being significantly more intelligent then those of her age. From handling situations in a logical way to separating herself from the other students Miki was an anomaly. Most humans longed to have companionship, form a small group of friends to talk and hang out with. But Miki showed no interest in doing anything like that, Cross said she was more focused on training then anything else.

He wondered why, in the past Miki had never been interested in that sort of thing. She was instead constantly drawing and saying that she wanted to be an artist when she grew up.

 _Why have you changed so much?_

 _Ba-thump_

 _Ba-thump_

Kaname took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scents that brought him relief and sorrow.

Much like their mother Yuuki smelled like sunlight, warm and loving with endless energy. While Miki, her scent was what had awakened him within the body he transformed himself into, it was so astoundingly similar to _her…_

 _A woman hovered over him, light brown hair falling to frame her face as she stared down at him curiously. A dark hood was wrapped around her body, but that didn't stop her scent from reaching him._

 _It was akin to a raging storm, copper mixed with ozone and wet earth, something he had never smelled before on another being._

 _She smiled softly when she realized he was awake. "You have to get up Kaname, it's time to go."_

"Kaname-kun?"

He turned his head toward the voice spotting Kaien staring at him oddly a few feet away. Kaname dropped his hand from it's place on the door and nodded at the ex-hunter. "My apologies, I just got lost in thought."

Kaien smiled and looked toward the door Miki and Yuuki slept behind. "They don't hate you, it's just hard for them to become comfortable around other people, especially Miki."

"They have every right to keep their guard up." Kaname replied. "After all I'm just a stranger to them."

"I think they see you as something more then just a stranger Kaname-kun." Cross pushed the ridge of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You saved them after all."

Kaname allowed a smile to form on his face. "Perhaps."

He had hoped they would instinctually take to him like they had each other, perhaps a small part of themselves recognizing him as their brother, but it that didn't happen. Now he was working to try and form even a small bond with them so that when the time came they wouldn't hate him for what he had done.

With Miki begin so similar to _her_ he wasn't sure that would be possible.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit them Kaien." Kaname murmured as he pushed those thoughts aside. "I have to go now."

"You're welcome anytime Kaname-kun."

He'd have to work harder to have Yuuki fully accept him, if she started to trust him more Miki would eventually follow after seeing her younger sister being so open with him.

But he couldn't know for certain, not when Miki was so unpredictable.

* * *

"You think you're better than us, don't you?"

I held back a sigh, how did I _not_ see this coming?

"I bet you both look down on us, that's why you don't talk to anyone."

Wasn't this something that only happened in a Manga? A group of jealous girls corner the main character to throw some 'mean' words her direction in hopes of putting her down, she fails to defend herself and then her prince charming comes to her rescue.

Yeah that sounded familiar, except I had no prince charming and I hardly doubted these girls knew how to punch forget gaining the courage to actually _attack_ me.

"Well you're definitely not better then us," bitchy girl continued. "I heard you lived with a hobo in the forest."

Her pig-nosed friend stuck out her tongue. "Eww, I bet she doesn't even bathe!"

…Was this supposed to mean anything to me? "I haven't bathed in _months_ and eat worms for breakfast after digging for them with my bare hands."

They stared at me, dumbstruck.

I crossed my arms and raised a brow. "What? Worms don't taste that bad, really. If you ignore the way they wriggle in your mouth as you eat them they're pretty tasty."

None of them said a word.

I didn't expect them to, they were ten, hardly capable of realizing that I was lying to their face.

"Onee-sama?"

I looked toward the sound of Yuuki's voice around the corner from where I had been ambushed. "One moment."

I looked back toward the girls who started to whisper among each other, amusingly they instantly quieted once they realized I was looking their direction.

"I'll be going now," I pushed past the smallest girl. "nice talking to you three."

A part of me had wanted to hit them for calling Cross a hobo, but I knew that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. I would get in trouble, have to explain _why_ I had attacked them and face Cross's disappointment.

Besides they weren't worth it in the least.

Yuuki smiled when she spotted me coming around the corner, her hair tied in it's usual braid. "What were you doing?"

I shrugged. "Just talking to a few girls, they were pretty nice."

"You actually think that someone was _nice_?" She stared at me as if I was an alien.

I snorted. "I think lots of people are nice."

" _Right_."

"I do, really."

"I believe you Onee-sama."

After that the group of girls stayed away from me, though the rumors that we were wild children who ate worms was now seen as a fact, people kept to themselves. Yuuki didn't seem to mind too much, though there were moments I could see her staring at a random group of giggling girls longingly when she thought I wasn't paying attention.

Those were the times that I wondered if I was negatively affecting her because I was naturally a loner. Would she have an easier time making friends if I wasn't around? Was I being too clingy and holding her back from branching out?

She was her own person, but there were times that I wondered if she was following me because that was the only thing she knew. Was my presence holding her back from being who she was meant to be?

How would I go about trying to detach from her without being too obvious?

Maybe Zero could help me with it, his presence in the household would stir things up quite a bit. If I played things right maybe I could make it so Yuuki found out about his condition earlier and maybe even help him out before he could continue his whole hate fest he had going on.

Zero as a character had always hit a soft spot inside of me, he was like a wounded solider blaming himself for his comrades death. Reading the Manga I had wanted Yuuki to comfort him, become strong enough to help him through his pain and face his fears with him.

Maybe I could _nudge_ her in his direction?

Somehow I didn't think forcing them together was going to end as smoothly as I wished it would. Yuuki and Zero were _people,_ they made their own decisions and if they ended up hating each other then that was their own choice.

I just really hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Zero made his appearance during a particularly violent snow storm a few months after Yuuki and I turned eleven.

Yuuki and I were dressed in our usual exercise clothing, sweat pants along with a tank-top, and were cooling off after an intense training session when we heard the door open.

I looked toward the sound. "Cross took a long time to get home."

"Yeah." Yuuki nodded brows furrowed. "I wonder why he took so long."

Curiosity drove us to walk out of the kitchen and head toward the entry way, but we were both halted in our tracks when we saw the small figure standing beside Cross.

"Miki, Yuuki." Kaien's face was unusually somber as he stared at our frozen figures. "This is Kiriyuu Zero. His family was killed by bad vampires."

Seeing what vampires were capable of made my blood run cold, standing beside Cross was a _twelve year old boy_ covered in blood with a look of utter defeat in his eyes. I had seen that look on some soldiers who had lost _everything_ , the dead, soulless gaze that made you wonder what that person was truly seeing.

Never did I want to see such a look on a _child's_ face.

I was the first one to react, and without a second thought I was down the stairs heading toward the taller boy. Thoughts raced through my head, as I stopped a few feet away from where the two men stood.

How could I help? What did I need to do?

Zero stiffened when I came closer, lilac eyes snapping to stare into my own intently. I could see the way his shoulders tightened and eyes hardened, as if my movements had been too fast and abrupt for him to relax.

I didn't feel hurt when he reacted so adversely to me, it was a given for him to. I knew he and I were enough alike that there would be times we'd butt heads because we were both so stubborn.

No it wasn't me who should take care of him.

I looked up at Cross who sent me an understanding smile before turning his gaze to look at Yuuki who was still staring down at Zero.

"Yuuki could you help Zero clean up?"

His voice seemed to break her out of the shock and she nodded, eyes alert and concerned. "Of course." She slowly made her way down the stairs, brown eyes focused on Zero's form.

Eventually she made to where we were, though slower and calmer then I had been. She was much more graceful then I'd ever be, like a dancer almost while I was firm and steady but never flowing like she was.

Zero's eyes flicked between Yuuki and I when she settled next to me as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing. His face didn't move from it's blank state, but his eyes spoke of pain as he realized that we were identical twins.

I was sure we were bringing back memories that were far to fresh for him to want to go through again, especially since his twin had betrayed him so violently.

"Do you mind if I take your hand?" Yuuki asked softly as if speaking to a frightened animal. "We have some towels in the bathroom to wash you off with."

Zero observed her for a moment before nodding and allowing my sister to gently grab his hand. She smiled at him hesitantly and began to walk toward the direction of our bathroom.

Kaien and I watched as Yuuki continued to speak to him as if he would break at any second until she finally turned a corner and vanished from our view. The air was lighter, but I didn't allow myself to relax.

We just allowed a _vampire_ to come into our house, a Level E who could potentially snap at any second and drain Yuuki until there was nothing left.

It wasn't that I didn't understand and sympathize with Zero, but Yuuki's health was my priority. I knew he had gone through something horrible, but I wasn't going to let my guard down around him.

He was _dangerous_.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked the chapter. ^^ Sorry for any mistakes.

Also I put up a poll on my profile, _Who do you think Miki is most compatible with? Zero or Kaname?_ Feel free to vote on your review or on the poll.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! There's a lot of mixed reviews answering if Miki should end up with Zero or Kaname, and I love all the feed back I received. Either way though this won't be romance centered, but there will be some.

 **Warnings:** Same as always.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Zero's presence made the air in our house tense, we all were aware that the hunter had been through something horrible and that made everyone hesitant to even laugh around him. Yuuki was the one who tried the hardest to get him to talk, even though I could see that she was confused about how she could help she didn't know _how_ to.

I kept my distance from him, but made sure I was in the same room as Yuuki when she decided to visit him in his room. I knew that he didn't attack her until later on but I couldn't help but hover around.

I liked Zero as a character, but actually being around him as a real-life person was very different. The reality that he was a Level E nagged at my mind, in a few years he'd attack Yuuki and that thought made me more wary of him then I was of Kaname.

Both were unpredictable, but being around us all the time Zero was the main threat. It may sound harsh, and I sympathized for him, but that was a fact.

I watched as Yuuki talked softly to Zero from my place against the wall, arms folded and gaze focused on his every movement. He was harsh to us both and would be for a while until he started gaining affection for Yuuki, for now he was cold and didn't say much which concerned Yuuki so much she stopped training as much as she used to.

"Did you want to come downstairs Zero? I could make you a hot chocolate."

The hunter shook his head and continued to stare at the wall.

Yuuki sent me a helpless look and I pursed my lips. At the moment Zero's mind was focused on what he had witnessed which was making him nearly mute and very unwilling to move from his room. I suspected that he needed something to keep his mind off of the tragedy, maybe he could even join us on a few training sessions.

I paused. That was a good idea, Zero was a hunter so he'd obviously know some moves and could probably keep up with Yuuki and I. Though I was pretty sure he was more experienced since he was _born_ into a hunter family.

"You can join us in the basement in thirty minutes-" I started.

Yuuki continued without a second though."-we're going to be training and I'd be fun to have another person to join in."

Zero's eyes widened and his gaze switched between us for a moment before they hardened and looked away. "Get out."

Yuuki startled at his tone and quickly got up from his bed. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to upset you."

The hunter just turned away.

I felt a spark of protectiveness when Yuuki's eyes turned sad and looked down and took a step forward instinctually. I assumed being twins we reminded Zero of his own who had betrayed him and made their parents get killed, but I couldn't help and want to make sure he didn't lash out at my sister because of it.

Unlike me she had no idea about Ichiru and was probably thinking she said something bad to him and was beating herself up for it. Even if she didn't know what she did wrong Yuuki was always sensitive when it came to peoples feelings.

"Yuuki let's go." I murmured and walked a few steps forward to grab her hand. "I think he needs time to be alone."

She cast one last glance at the hunter before nodding and slowly following me as I walked out of the room.

I didn't know when Zero would open up to at least one of us and become a little more happy, but I hoped it would be soon. Having to be in so much pain was too much for even a grown-up to bare alone, being a child he was exceptionally strong for not freaking out more then he currently was.

"I wish we could help him." Yuuki whispered, eyes dark with sadness as she followed me down the hallway. "He's in so much pain."

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love, but your companions will help you bear that sadness." I replied softly. "It's up to him if he accepts us or not, all we can do is support him as best as we can."

Zero wasn't one to burden someone else with his problems, he'd rather keep them hidden and suffer in silence then ask for help. He was stubborn and put up a cold front, but gentle on the inside. Hopefully that side would take a liking to Yuuki and grow so he wouldn't have to be alone for as long as he was in the Manga.

I was sure he and Yuuki would connect eventually, she was gentle enough to not set him on edge and he'd be able to protect her if needed. In the very least I hoped they would become good friends.

…

..

.

I stared at the sight in front of me, my mind completely blank.

Sitting in front of the fireplace in his room Zero was leaning against the wall, gaze blank as he dug his bloody fingers into the side of his neck. His shirt was stained at the neck-line where the blood had trailed down from the gouges he had made and onto the cloth.

He turned to look at me, eyes emotionless.

"What…are you doing?" I half whispered, staring at him in shock while my brain tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

"It feels disgusting… I can still feel that woman."

I looked down the hallway, hoping to see Yuuki around, but found myself being the only one to witness this.

Honestly I didn't know what to do. _Yuuki_ was supposed to see this, she comforted the hunter with her gentle personality and warm eyes, I certainly wasn't the one who should be here.

But at the same time I couldn't just stand here and watch him do this to himself.

Hesitantly I walked into the room and crouched down in front of him, he kept his eyes locked on me the whole way while he continued to drag his nails into the wounds he created.

I grabbed his hand and forced it away from his skin. "Stop."

He stared at me silently, eyes emotionless but intense as he stared me down.

I met his gaze without a problem and placed his hand on his lap. "What the vampire did to your family is horrible, and I'll never be able to understand what it feels like to lose everything the way you did, but hurting yourself isn't the way to deal with your pain." I placed his hand back on his lap firmly. "Find an anchor and use that to make yourself stronger, I know you don't trust easily but if you can find a way to allow yourself to accept Yuuki and I we are more then ready to support you."

Internally I was really hoping that what I said got through to him, that he was listening to me and would come out of his room at last to talk and eat food with us.

I was no Yuuki, but I needed to try.

Two nights later Zero joined us at the kitchen table, making Cross cry in happiness as he gushed about how happy he was to see the other boy come out of his room.

* * *

About a month later they moved out of the small house in the woods and into Cross academy. It was a fair bit bigger then their last house and even had enough rooms that Yuuki and her sister could sleep in separate beds if they so wished.

Which didn't mean much to them, since the first night she tried to sleep alone she ultimately failed and ended up snuggling with her sister because she missed her soothing presence. Miki was her anchor in life, someone she could always count on if things went wrong.

Zero was becoming more social, if that's what she should call what how he acted, he ate dinner with them and talked once in a while but kept to himself a lot of the time. She could sense something had changed between Miki and the boy, the air around them relaxed and her sister didn't look like a cornered animal.

She never understood why her sister acted like that around Zero since he hadn't done anything to endanger them, which was one reason Miki would act defensive around someone, so she just assumed Miki didn't like living around a stranger. Thankfully though her sister calmed down a little, though she still had the hard look in her eyes that only vanished when they were alone.

Their training continued as usual and as it usually ended Yuuki was the one who wore out the fastest. Miki seemed to have endless energy, or her determination to protect those she cherished drove her to push the limits.

In some ways Yuuki was jealous, though she too was determined there was a point she just had to rest for a few moments and catch her breath. Despite being faster then her sister, Yuuki always ended up watching Miki continue to practice the moves Cross taught them with a fierce expression on her face.

Soon after they moved they received a surprise guest.

"Miki, why don't you go see who our guest is?" Cross offered, a small smile playing on his features.

Her sister nodded and got up from the table, her long ponytail waving back and forth gracefully as she walked to the door of the kitchen and looked down the hallway.

Yuuki could tell from her sister's expression who had shown up and glanced hesitantly at Zero who was looking to where Miki was. Nervousness gnawed at her gut, Zero was a vampire hunter and from how Miki was reacting the very person who was visiting was a vampire.

Miki's voice was hard as she said their guests name. "Kaname-sama."

"Kiryuu-kun you should see it with your own eyes, you'll probably be able to tell…" Cross murmured as they all watched a hand gently pat Miki's head.

Yuuki could see the way Miki stiffened, and almost expected her to slap the hand away, unexpectedly though the girl allowed the appendage to travel down and caress her face with a blank expression.

Slowly Miki took a few steps back, allowing the vampire to walk into the kitchen.

Together they looked like a picture, Kaname with his effortless elegance and intense eyes and Miki with her nearly regal aura and cold gaze.

The picture was destroyed though, when Zero jumped up from the table and grabbed a knife, Yuuki only had a moment to realize what he was doing before the hunter was racing toward the two with clear intent in his eyes.

"Onee-sama!"

It happened in a flash, suddenly Miki was standing in front of the Pureblood, eyes narrowed and fierce and then she was sweeping Zero's legs from underneath him, long hair spiraling as she spun, making his body fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Yuuki stared at her sister in surprise, unable to form a sentence.

Zero looked just as shocked and got up from the floor slowly to stare at the girl.

Miki gazed at him without flinching. "I know you have a personal vendetta against Vampires, but this man saved our life, I'm not going to allow you to harm him."

The boy's gaze darkened into a glare and the two didn't back down as they started a silent war between their eyes that made the atmosphere in the kitchen tense until Yuuki could almost _feel_ it.

Suddenly Kaname put a gentle hand on Miki's shoulder, eyes softening just enough that Yuuki was able to notice before his mask slipped back on.

"Miki, it's okay."

Her sister didn't move for a moment, as if making sure that Zero wasn't going to do anything before turning away from Kaname's hand and walking out of the room.

"I'm going to the basement."

Zero watched her go silently before scoffing and passing by Kaname, he sent the Pureblood a dark look before turning the opposite way her sister went and vanishing.

Yuuki looked back and forth between where Miki and Zero had vanished, her heart wanting to comfort them both but not knowing who to go to first.

"Sorry for the unexpected welcoming." Cross finally said, face solemn as he gazed at the Vampire. "I suspected that Zero would react badly but I never thought that Miki would lash out like that."

Yuuki jerked her head toward her father figure. "Miki was just protecting Kaname-sama! She would never hurt someone unless there was a good reason!"

Cross nodded in agreement. "I know, that's why it's so shocking."

Kaname turned his head to look in the direction where Miki and went, his dark eyes unreadable as always. "I'm surprised as well, I was under the impression that she hated my guts."

Yuuki held herself from telling him it was the opposite, she knew that while Miki was wary of Kaname, her sister saw herself responsible to watch over the Pureblood since he had saved them both. She never showed it, but the way she had reacted to Zero was enough to prove that she definitely protective of the older Vampire even if she saw him as dangerous.

"I'm going to check on Zero." She finally said, deciding that her sister probably needed more alone time then the hunter did. "It's nice to see you Kaname-sama."

Yuuki made sure to bow politely before she left and headed the direction Zero had went.

She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she knew that Zero was in a lot of pain and she'd try her hardest to make it go away.

* * *

After our little 'spat' Zero and I's relationship was tense, I knew he hated Vampires with a vengeance and thus disliked me for protecting one but I didn't regret it.

Kaname was dangerous yes, but he was the one who saved us. Even if he only did it since we were his sisters the fact that he protected Yuuki and I was enough of a reason for me to owe him. As a solider my loyalty to those who went out of their way to save me instantly instilled a certain loyalty in me that was hard to break.

I didn't see myself as Kaname's sister, my body may have the same blood as his running through my veins but inside I was a different person. So for him to save me was a big deal for me and something I would never forget.

Even if that meant Zero and I wouldn't be best friends I would make sure to pay Kaname back.

A few months after the hunter and I's stand off we started attending Cross academy and that's when things started changing. Suddenly Yuuki and I were separated and put into different dorms and I was left to try not to worry myself sick over what could be happening to her. I remembered she went through quite a lot of roommates before Kaname finally 'allowed' Sayuri to stay and befriend my sister and that made me nervous.

In a way I understood why he acted the way he did, but otherwise I just found his actions overbearing. This Yuuki wasn't a delicate flower that the cannon one was, my sister had been training for three years under a legendary Vampire hunter and could handle herself. She was still the warm, smiling girl that everyone was used to but she was also more knowledgeable about the world.

I had made sure to explain to her _why_ Zero hated Vampires so much, I told her about the powers Purebloods held in their hands and warned her not to play around in the Night dorms. Yes she was still eleven but this world she lived in wasn't merciless enough to allow a child to be free of it's darkness.

Even Cross Academy had it's moments.

Being so excited over the very attractive students in the Nigh class the girls in our school were rather…protective of the males they saw. I never understood their logic to be honest, but apparently the Night Class belonged to all of them, so if one girl was singled out they were beyond pissed.

Don't ask me, girl logic was never sound to me.

Thanks to Kaname speaking to us once in a while, and Yuuki approaching him in front of a group of girls everyone thought we were hogging him.

And of course that lead to something both satisfying, and well embarrassing.

…

..

.

"Who do you think you _are?_ "

I held back the urge to roll my eyes at the offended tone the girl was taking, as if _I_ was doing something so ridiculous none of them could understand.

Another one placed her hands on her hips. "Just because you're the headmasters daughter doesn't mean you can go trying to seduce Kaname-sama!"

"You better back off!"

I didn't know what to think of my situation. It wasn't the first time that I had been approached by a group of irritated girls, but it was never over something as petty as a _guy._ Heck I hadn't even been around Kaname that much, it was Yuuki who approached him with shining eyes and a bright smile.

She wasn't as clingy in cannon but still was around him enough that people noticed, and since no one but Cross, Zero and Kaname could tell us apart everyone tended to get us mixed up. Which lead to them approaching _me_ thinking I was my sister.

I supposed that was for the better though, I'd much rather deal with these idiots then have Yuuki be contaminated by their ridiculous obsessions.

"You just want him all to yourself, don't you?"

I held back a twitch. Being the older figure, at least mentally, I had to set an example and _not_ forcibly shut theses girls up. They were just twelve years old for goodness sake, I couldn't beat up a pair of pre-teens because my patience wore out.

I was an adult, I could deal.

"He just pretends to be nice to you," One of them gloated, a smirk on her features. "You're nothing but an annoying fly to him but Kaname-sama is too nice to make you go away!"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my shoulders and counted to ten in my head, thinking of peaceful creeks and gentle music in an attempt to keep my anger at bay. What they were saying wasn't what was irritating me, it was their _voices_ and the thought of Yuuki being targeted by the same thing I was going through that was making me angry.

Yuuki was strong, but she was sensitive when it came to being targeted directly. She was constantly worried about not troubling others and making people feel better that she was weak to ambushes like this.

Just the thought of her being hurt by these girls made my hands curl into fists.

"Honestly you're just a bother to him, always leeching onto him like some sort of _parasite_. Why don't you do us all a favor and just disappear-"

I heard something inside of me snap, and the memory of reading the chapter where Yuuki gave her life to save Kaname made my hands start to shake.

 _Calm down, they don't know. You're over-reacting._

My sister was going to give her life to turn our brother into a human, she'd vanish forever and I'd be left alone with a very human _aging_ Kaname and her children.

 _You're better then this, what would cross say if he heard you fought a group of his students?_

Here they were telling my sister to disappear, jealously in their eyes and adoration for a man who could care less for them clouding their minds. They had no idea what the world held for them, what my sister would have to go through and experience.

 _They're children, they don't know what they're saying._

I lifted my head and looked at the group of girls in front of me. The leader froze, face paling as our eyes met.

"W-what? Y-you got s-something to s-say?" She was visibly frightened but her friends gave her enough courage to stay her ground.

"I wouldn't care if you were targeting me," I replied softly straightening my shoulders slowly. "but the fact that you all wanted to harass my sister with your pathetic words really makes my blood boil."

One of the girls, perhaps the smartest in the bunch, gasped loudly. "You guys didn't make sure that this was Yuuki?!"

They cast glances at each other, frightened whispers being exchanged as they started to understand where they had messed up.

"This is bad, I thought she was acting weirdly."

"What are we going to do? Miki is almost as frightening as Kiriyuu!"

"I heard she can take down grown men with her bare hands!"

I took a step forward making the group turn silent and stare at me with wide eyes like startled deer. I raised my hands and tightened my ponytail keeping my eyes focused on the leader of the pack of hyenas, any sensible thoughts telling me to stop and think clearly was muted by my anger.

It wasn't just over the girls, they had been what finally made me snap, it was just my situation in general. The stress of trying to figure out how to not mess things up and survive in a world with vampires frolicking about had frayed on my nerves.

The level-headed girl was gone for the moment and in her place was a pissed off older sister with a group of irritating flies she could take her anger out on.

I brought my hands and cracked my knuckles and bared my teeth in a parody of a smile. "So, who wants to go first?"

…

..

.

Yuuki pressed the wad of antiseptic harshly onto the wound ignoring the way her sister winced slightly.

"Yuuki."

She ignored her twin as she grabbed a bandage and started to wrap the other girls hand in it. Her face was set into an unusual frown as she held back the urge to reprimand her sister and rant about how foolish she had been.

"Yuuki…I…"

Zero had been the one to pry her sister away from the group of girls, somehow knowing where Miki had been even thought Yuuki was pretty sure they weren't told where her sister was going.

It had been _chaos,_ her sister had been completely feral as she struggled to get out of the silver-haired hunters grip to get at the terrified girls once again. The once composed and regal girl had vanished and in her place was something nearly as terrifying as a _vampire._

Yuuki hadn't been able to do anything but stare in shock at her sister as Zero held her in his arms and forced her to stay still. Miki had always been a rock to her, the support she needed when she was troubled so she never thought that her twin could change so drastically.

 _It was almost frightening._

"I'm…sorry…"

She finally glanced up to look in Miki's eyes, taking in her downcast expression and bruise covered face. Thought Miki was trained she had taken on a group of _five_ girls by herself, she wasn't able to focus on one girl before another had been attacking her as well.

Of course her sister dealt a lot more damage then she received, but Miki was going to be sore for quite a while.

Her sisters appearance, bruised, obviously apologetic and regretful brought something to light Yuuki never fully realized.

Yes Miki was strong person with eyes older then her actual age, yes she was the one who Yuuki looked to in times of need but in the end her sister was _human._

Like everyone one else, Vampire or human, her sister had faults. And sometimes they were more obvious then usual, Miki was just very good at hiding them so she could be the sister Yuuki saw her as.

 _Much like Kaname…_

Now that she thought about it, the Pureblood and Miki were similar even thought it wasn't obvious at first. At a distance they were flawless and in an attempt to appease those around them they tried to keep up that mask so others wouldn't look down on them. Miki had a temper Yuuki never knew about while Kaname…

Kaname was dangerous, that much she knew. He was beautiful and kind to them, but in the end he had faults just like everyone else.

Perhaps she should stop idolizing them and allow Miki and Kaname to relax and act like they wished. It wasn't fair that she was forcing an image on them, making them pretend to be perfect when they really weren't.

"You're not mad at me…are you Yuuki?"

Sighing Yuuki put down the first-aid kit and looked into her sisters eyes. "No, I just wished you would have handled the situation differently."

Miki looked down, fists clenching and suddenly Yuuki saw a twelve year old girl in front of her instead of the strong woman she always seemed to be.

"Sorry."

Yuuki reached forward and brought her sister into a tight hug, she felt the other body stiffen for a moment before relaxing in her hold.

"It's okay Onee-sama," She murmured. "I'm not angry at you."

Perhaps it was time she started protecting Miki just as her sister fought to protect her. It was only fair right?

One could only hold so much on their shoulders by themselves before they finally crumbled under the weight.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope everyone liked the chapter and thank you all for your patience, I'm going to be on more so be ready for more updates ^^ In this chapter I tried to give Miki some faults in hopes that she'd seem more...real? Or as real as a character can be I suppose.

Anyways sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm currently on a writing frenzy, which isn't a bad thing. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, even though I sort of wrote insanity lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 _She itched._

Curled in the corner of her room Miki scratched at her neck numbly, staring at the white walls that surrounded her. This time silence was her foe, it clawed at her eagerly, whispering dark promises as she sat quietly.

She startled when gunshots echoed in her head, hand pausing from its place on her neck and stared at the door intently.

The widow was secured, she had triple checked just in case, but she made sure to keep it in her view as well as the door across from her. An intruder could easily break it down, the wood wasn't hard enough to resist a well-aimed kick and the window could easily shatter if a large object was thrown through it.

 _So itchy._

It happened to her a few times in the past, memories of her deployments haunted her everywhere she went. Faces of those she failed to protect would appear in the mirrors, explosions would shock her awake and she'd end up curled on her bed with her hands clasped on her ears.

She was having an attack for the first time in this universe, just when she thought perhaps it would go away. There was no war here, but there was danger and she supposed that's what activated this little episode.

 _Why won't it stop itching?_

Cross Academy was filled with loud, young and fragile, children that were unaware of the dangers that lurked just next door. She hadn't been able to sleep correctly in days ever since the Vampires had moved in, her instincts screaming at her to be constantly aware of any sign of danger around her.

What Cross was doing; it was a nice thought. To think that two opposing species would live together peacefully was just a dream, Vampires were ruled by their instincts and children had none to begin with. All they saw was beautiful people and ran toward them in eager hoards, screaming and pleading to be eaten.

So perhaps it wasn't all that surprising that she was having flashbacks, but what she really was worried about was the insistent itching that she couldn't stop.

It reminded her of Zero, when she had walked in on him digging deep grooves into his neck, blood dripping down his pale neck-

 _Blood. Itchy…Hunger._

She shuddered and pulled her knees to her chest and interlocked her fingers around her legs so tightly she could feel the strain. She was forcing herself to stop itching, it was irritating her skin and causing obvious marks that she wouldn't be able to answer for.

Ever since she had fought with those girls, she had felt something change inside of her. It prowled back and forth impatiently, looking for any weakness to take advantage of.

She pushed it down with an iron will, partly out of fear but mostly out of the knowledge that whatever wanted to come out would hurt those around her.

So she stayed quiet about it, she had endured worse before.

The room was quiet, the shadows seemed to lengthen and stretch toward her greedily, claws reaching forward to ensnare her and drag her into the never ending darkness.

 _Please help me._

…

…

.

On her good days she practiced with her weapon, furiously attacking her invisible target to try and make the itch go away.

Their training arena was unusually empty, the Headmaster was busy dealing with paper work and Yuuki was off playing with her new friend.

A girl named Sayuri.

Miki didn't mind the silence, even though Yuuki had been a constant in her life she could deal with her leaving to do her own thing. She knew that the day would come when they would separate to go their own path, if it wasn't now it was surely going to be later when Kaname tried to turn them.

Miki wasn't going to play nice when that happened, if the Pureblood thought that she was just going to sit in a mansion like a princess he had another thing coming.

She panted as she swung, blade singing to her as it sliced through the air.

 _She was itchy._

Shaking her head, she ignored her shaking limbs and started over, she had no idea what was going on but she was going to fight it. She had to.

 _Hungry._

Mind over matter, she had been taught since she joined the Navy that pain was just a small thing, it could easily be set aside if her mind was strong enough.

She would survive this…whatever _this_ was.

The days passed in a blur, Yuuki was happier it seemed now that she had found a friend and Miki was happy for her. More times than not she found herself alone but that was okay, Yuuki was happy everything was good.

Of course Zero lurked around sometimes, gaze searching and she knew that if he looked hard enough he would find out something so she avoided him. He had been the one who had to pull her off of the girls, he had seen first-hand the frenzy she was in.

She had never felt so angry before and it frightened her. She had control of her emotions, she had to or else she'd be a huge mess of anger that would only result in confusion and someone being hurt.

But after her little…spat, she felt her control slip just for a moment.

 _Itchy._

"Miki? Are you okay?"

She forced her face to form into a semi-normal smile and turned to face the Headmaster, internally she winced at his concerned gaze but held still. "Of course."

He looked at her, gaze hidden behind his lenses so she couldn't see what he was thinking. "I heard from Yuuki that you've spent a lot of time in your room, do you need to tell me anything?"

 _I won't stop itching and it's driving me nuts, please stop it, I need it to stop or I'm going to hurt something._

"Nothing is the matter." She responded and stood up from the chair. Cross had called her in for a 'talk' and that told her someone had told him she was acting weird. Now he was going to be observing her and perhaps even notice that she was having problems.

 _So itchy._

"Miki."

She halted, her hand inches away from the handle of the door and stared at the dark wood in front of her.

The voice behind that spoke was strict, one that sent a chill down her spine at the command it had. "I need you to tell me if anything is the matter, it's of the utmost importance."

She took a deep breath, _she knew why he was worried and she would be too if she were in his shoes,_ and straightened her shoulders.

"I'll make sure to inform you of any problems I have in the future."

Before he could say anything else she slipped out and shut the door silently behind her, and allowed herself to lean against it for a moment.

She knew that it was weird to have her memories come back when Juri had placed a shield around them. Even though they weren't _Miki's_ the Pureblood should have been able to lock both of the memories within her, so if she remembered even the smallest of things…

Yuuki had nearly gone crazy with all memories she had that filtered in, Kaname had to change her to fix her mental state.

Miki walked forward, gazing at the partially open window in front of her mind blank.

She was going to fight this.

In a smooth movement she jumped on the window ledge and stared down at the ground. The wind brushed passed her, tangling with her ponytail and for a moment she wished that she had never been sent here.

 _Hungry._

Her head snapped up and she leapt, body suspended for a moment as she glided forward.

 _Itchy._

She grabbed onto the approaching branch and swung her body around once before letting go, she was weightless once again, and if she tried hard enough she could imagine she were flying.

Expertly she landed on the ground, legs bent to absorb the impact and hand touching the ground.

 _She was going to fight this and win._

She stood up and took a step forward.

…

..

.

The first time she saw Zero talking to Lily was on a good day, the itch was still there but she could push it aside for the time being.

The Hunter looked so comfortable she could only stare at the scene in front of her, give it to Zero to bond with an animal instead of a human being. Not that she was surprised, most animals were better in general then humans ever could be.

Their relationship was still strained after she had stopped him from attacking Kaname. She could feel the Hunters gaze on her, but the only times they actually communicated was during dinner. At school they simply sat next to each other, completely passed out as the teacher lectured about some topic she already knew.

Poor Yuuki was stuck trying to make conversation, and boy was her sister trying. Between Miki and Zero being so quiet and intense Yuuki was left to talk to herself most the time while they grunted in acknowledgement. She didn't seem all that bothered but at the same time she was far too used to their personalities to even realize that they were barely talking.

Miki broke out of her train of thought, took one more glance at the Hunter before deciding to go on her way. He seemed happy enough and she wasn't going to bother him.

 _Itchy._

A gun cocking had her acting almost immediately and her sword was out, body spinning around as she planted her feet into the ground as hard as she could. Dust flew around her at the speed she reacted but she paid it no mind and instead focused on Zero.

Behind him Lily whinnied, her hooves anxiously hitting the ground.

Neither Miki nor Zero moved.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but stayed where she was.

"For a moment I thought I sensed someone like _her_." The Hunter finally commented, harsh gaze staring directly into her own. "But then I realized it was something far more dangerous, darker and _thirsty."_

She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword but said nothing. Thoughts raced through her mind at a million times an hour. He had sensed her? Was she truly getting that bad? What was she going to do?

"I think you were mistaken." She replied instead, voice steady. "It's just me."

Zero's gun didn't falter; his body language spoke the word his mouth didn't. He _knew_ that it was her, just like he knew that something was wrong and that for some reasons she was dangerous.

The bell signaling lunch was over echoed across the courtyard and Miki knew they could stay like this for hours without caring that they were missing school.

Zero was the first to place his weapon away, but his gaze never left her own. She did the same, sword sliding into the sheath with a soft _'click'._

"What are you?"

She shook her head and turned to look at the sun when she sensed that he wasn't going to be of any threat.

"I have a feeling," she whispered quietly. "That we may find out in the near future."

…

..

.

Kaien stared at the Pureblood in front of him, face for once devoid of his glasses and the smile on his face.

"Kaname, how is this happening?"

He hadn't thought much of it before, Miki and Yuuki were bound to stop hanging on each other at some point so he had passed it off as them growing up.

But when Yuuki had admitted to the fact that Miki was acting strangely and hadn't talked to her in months he knew something was wrong.

He had tried to call her in, ask what was wrong but as stubborn as ever Miki didn't speak a word of what was bothering her.

Then again she didn't need to, he could _sense_ it.

It would take very experienced Hunter to feel how her aura was slowly changing, becoming darker and deadlier as time passed. It prowled around her like an impatient predator that was ready to have its meal, it chilled his very bones and made the hair on his arms stand on end.

"I can only guess that as time passed her seal started to weaken." Kaname finally answered, staring outside as if he could see the person they were talking about. "But then Yuuki's would have as well and I sense nothing from her."

 _Then how?_

Kaien stared at the Pureblood behind his interlaced fingers, and tried to think of a solution. Juri had been a very powerful Pureblood so for her shield to start weakening so early was rather strange, something had to have happened for Miki to start acting the way she did. "Do you think she's a danger to the students?"

Kaname's gaze finally found his, and he found himself holding back a shudder at the age and power he could feel behind it. "She could be, if handled incorrectly."

For a moment Kaien imagined his daughter, eyes red and face spread into an insane grin and felt dread grip his heart. If she fell, she'd be unstoppable, a Pureblood going insane would be impossible for any normal Hunter to try and defeat.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her though," Kaname continued and suddenly his eyes were softening a stark contrast to the gaze he had just earlier. "I don't think she's going to allow herself to fall that level. I _know_ she won't."

 _How did he know? What did Kaname now that he didn't?_

Kaien didn't ask though, Kaname didn't look concerned about what was happening but then again the Pureblood was good at hiding his emotions. "If she snaps then…?"

He didn't even try to imagine what would have to happen if Miki went insane, he didn't think he'd be able to cut his own daughter to the ground.

Kaname's eyes glowed for a moment, and the windows shook for a moment as a great wind threatened to break the lock on them.

 _"Then I will deal with her."_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Miki could deal with pain, it was easy just push it out of your mind and then it was gone.

She could deal with loss, had to each time she was deployed. She stopped getting attached to the Soldiers she was assigned to, so that when the time came and she had to give their family a folded up flag her tears wouldn't mix in with the ones that were already being shed.

But she had never, ever dealt with _thirst._

Unlike pain she couldn't ignore it, and it wasn't a person so she couldn't not get attached to it.

It clawed at her, whispered sweet promises and teased her with what could happen.

She could sometimes hear the blood flowing through the female's blood that lived right next to her, she'd count the beats of heart and wonder what it tasted like.

 _It was torture._

But she didn't show it, no one would know and she'd make sure of it. Any female that was assigned to her room immediately left after a well-aimed glare so she didn't have to worry about attacking her roommate, all she needed to do was stay awake so she could control her body.

 _She would win this battle._

A year passed and she was okay, her sixteenth birthday was celebrated in a daze of laughter and hunger. Zero had stared at her the whole time, ready to react if she so much as said something wrong. Kaname had been there as well, and his presence made everything so much worse.

 _He smelled delicious._

She fought it, ignored the concerned looks Yuuki was sending her direction and continued on.

Before she knew it they were suddenly starting the story, Yuuki was beside her as they guarded the gate from the screaming females and Zero was standing on the side-lines, gloomy aura and all.

And Miki was fighting the urge to attack every single human within her reach, sink her fangs into their necks and sooth the itch she had felt for a full year.

It was like any normal day.

* * *

 **An:** Tell me what you think ^^ and I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** So another update, everyone's feedback really motivated me to write more so thank you all! ^^

 **Warnings:** Dark thoughts of gore, vampires, Self-insert.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

You could hear a twig snap it was so quiet, every single person was standing side-by-side in a perfect line alongside the pathway, their faces pale and eyes tracing her movements as if she were a dangerous predator.

Yuuki had never seen anything like it before.

 _Thirty or so minutes before…_

When the Vampires moved in their duties as prefects suddenly became so much harder. Before they had to make sure people weren't skipping class or something of the like, but now they actually had to make sure no one died.

Since there was three of them they were able to trade the night shifts, two would patrol while the other slept and the next day that person would change with whoever had been on shift the most days. It was supposed to keep them from falling asleep in class but it didn't work that way.

Because Miki and Zero insisted on taking all the shifts and Yuuki was forced to comply. Besides being so different her sister and Zero were very similar in odd ways.

They both fell asleep in class and stayed up to keep watch on the Vampires, they had the ability to terrify the students without putting much in much effort and they never said anything unnecessary.

To others they were intimidating; Zero had so much anger in his eyes that she was sure he could set someone on fire, while her sister would simply stare them down with a piercing gaze that never failed to make everyone submit. But Yuuki had gotten so used to their behavior that she never even noticed it until someone brought it up.

Yuuki didn't have a gift like that, no matter how loud she yelled people never listened. Sometimes they would pale when they saw her, but once they saw her short hair they relaxed.

To them she was just a normal girl.

Yuri said that it was a good thing not to be serious all the time similar to her sister and that her smiles made up for the fact that she wasn't very demanding. But Yuuki wished that people would take her semi-seriously so that she could actually help her sister or Zero out when it came to gate duty.

It didn't help her control the masses of frantic girls, everyday she ended up nearly making out with the ground no matter what.

And that was all thanks to the Vampires who moved in.

So here she was, once again being pushed around as she tried to save everyone from being bitten while her sister had her side of the road deathly silent as she simply stared them down.

Yuuki stared at her for a moment as she took in her sister's rigid stance and 'move and I kill' aura and withheld a sigh.

She wondered if Miki had special powers sometimes.

Suddenly the gates shifted an _inch_ and it was as if Kaname had decided to streak through the courtyard, _everyone began to scream._ Even her sister's side got restless.

With a good amount of effort Yuuki pushed at the girls as they tried to claw their way forward, but it did little good since they were all focused on their darling Vampires.

"Please stand back!" She tried to shout above all the other voices in hope that they would actually gain some sense, or respect.

"Move Cross!"

"Get out of the way I want to see Aidou-kun!"

Little good that did, everyone thought she and Kaname were in cahoots anyways and while no one said anything about it since her sister beat up those girls, people still hated her for it. They certainly didn't listen to her then and they wouldn't now.

The gates opened up a little more and the volume of the screeches increased, Yuuki wondered if they would be able to push them back in time for the Night Class to get through. Zero wasn't around so they didn't have anyone to cow the hoard until all Vampires passed-well there was her sister…

She turned to look at said female and felt a shiver run down her spine, Miki's group had finally run wild and her sister was mixed in with all the excited students with a very unpleasant look on her face.

Yuuki had seen it before, and wondered if she should cover her ears or not.

"Adiou-kun!"

"Takuma-senpai!"

The gates were about to open all the way and they hadn't successfully forced the girls away, she could see the first glimpse of a white uniform-

 **"** **Silence!"**

It wasn't the volume of Miki's voice that made everyone instantly become quiet and look in her sister's direction, it was the tone. The way she said it was loud, but it was also sharp, deep and so severe that it made nearly every student straighten their back like they were being reprimanded by their parents.

Miki's gaze traveled to everyone, her dark eyes not revealing any ounce of kindness or mercy. "You will all stop acting like a pack of _rabid baboons_ ready to tear apart the Night Class and back up. Everyone will form two straight lines on either side of the side-walk with two rows, show respect as the Night Class passes by and _not_ like dogs in heat and then **_go to bed_** _._ "

 _Present_

Yuuki was left in the middle of the pathway as the Night Class finally ventured out, their steps graceful and auras regal as they started to head in her direction. She broke out of her daze and scrambled out of the way with a sheepish smile, she had been so surprised by how fast everyone had reacted that she wasn't prepared to move out of the way as well.

Quietly she took the Night Class in, her eyes passing over the beautiful females and attractive males until she finally halted at Kaname-sama.

He looked like a dark prince with his dark hair which had finally passed his shoulders, especially since he was wearing a white uniform that contrasted beautifully with the gentle aura that surrounded him. She wasn't a fool to say that she didn't have a crush on him, and she wasn't quite sure if that would ever disappear but…

 _His eyes weren't even looking at her direction at all_. Instead they were locked on Miki whose back was to him as if she didn't even notice him. She was instead focused on the females in front of her as she stared them down in a silent dare as if asking them to try her.

Kaname-sama and her sister had an odd relationship she wasn't able to comprehend no matter how long she watched them. Her sister was very loyal to their savior but seemed to hold no romantic feelings toward him while Kaname certainly felt something toward her. Yuuki wasn't even sure if Miki liked anyone like that before, her sister was very independent and really wasn't one to get attached that easily.

If anything Miki was closest to Zero and even their relationship was strained, especially recently though they always went on patrols together.

Yuuki only could recall the time when Miki sent Zero on the floor because he tried to attack Kaname-sama but that had been so long she wasn't sure if that was why they hated each other so much. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Miki protected a Vampire?

Kaname-sama said nothing as he passed by, a small smile was sent her direction but that was it. Aidou was proclaiming about how he was amazed by everyone's serious attitudes but Yuuki paid him little mind.

…

..

.

Blood tablets.

Miki stared at the small box and idly shook it. She was pretty sure Zero had given it to her since he was the only one who really knew about her problem but she wasn't sure. Kaname always seemed to know what was going on so he could have given it to her as well.

Whoever it was, she'd have to thank them since she wasn't sure how to ask for them without revealing her secret.

Still…

She sighed and leaned her head against the tiled wall to stare up at the ceiling.

 _Thirsty._

She had survived a year without giving into the itch that had constantly plagued her, 364 days of constant irritation and swinging her sword every single day to try and get her mind on other things. Some days she had thought she was going crazy while other days she had been fine.

Now here she was in her bathroom with the pills that were supposed to help her.

Miki wasn't sure they would work, since Juri's shield hadn't completely disappeared she didn't know if she was actually a Vampire or not. If she wasn't would the pills work? Or was she going to be harassed by this itching until Kaname turned her?

She held back a grimace at the thought; she didn't _want_ to be a Vampire. Eternal life had absolutely no perks to it besides not dying and she honestly was ready to. She wasn't suicidal but after being reborn she was ready to pass on and would accept it whenever it came. As a Vampire she'd have to drink from people, deal with Hunters and hide from the public.

The only good she saw in it was that she wouldn't have to see Yuuki grow old and die. In this world her sister was the most important thing to her hands down.

But then again Yuuki was supposed to sacrifice herself…

She also had to figure out how to fix things in this messed up world, she didn't want to fix every single thing but there were certain events that she needed to change to stop Yuuki from being a sacrifice.

 _Thirsty…blood._

Miki turned her gaze back to the blood tablets and opened them to stare at the white pills inside.

Would this really help her?

She took one out and held it in between her fingers to analyze it. The pill was so small yet it tamed Vampires, creatures that were seen as uncontrollable monsters. Even Kaname took them and he was the oldest Pureblood alive.

 _Please I need you to work._

Well it wasn't like she had anything to lose.

With that thought in mind she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

 _Please work._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

Miki stared at her sister who was dreamily staring at Kaname and wondered if her sister was going to be a stalker when she grew up. Yuuki would always just stare at the Pureblood whenever he was around and Miki couldn't understand it. There were occasions that she'd go up to him with a blush and downcast eyes but for the most part she stayed away.

Miki didn't understand why she wouldn't just go up to him since he adored her. The Vampire wasn't as emotionless as he liked, especially when it came to dealing with her sister. His eyes would always soften and a smile would form on his face, not a fake one but one filled with sparkles and all.

"So how is he tonight?" Miki finally asked, her lips quirking when her sister jumped slightly.

Yuuki blushed even brighter at getting caught and turned to face her. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Miki raised an unimpressed brow.

Her sister sighed in defeat and took another glance at the window the Pureblood was. "Good…"

Tonight Zero was given a day off and actually took it when he usually preferred to stay outside with her. It was an odd ritual they had started where they'd force Yuuki to sleep while Zero and she would patrol around the school yard. She and the Hunter had a hard time sleeping so it wasn't a big deal to them and they tended to be taken more seriously when they bumped into students.

Yuuki was good when it came to comforting people, and taking care of those that were hurt but she wasn't very good at looking threatening. So Zero and Miki took over most of the night shifts despite her disapproval since both of them seemed to terrify any of the day students and they both didn't like the idea of Yuuki facing a Vampire at night.

They _could_ agree on some things, mostly when it had to do with Yuuki. While Miki couldn't tell if the Hunter was in love with Yuuki she knew they both cared about her enough to get along during times like this.

She suspected that Zero was having worse _problems_ than usual which was why he opted out. Which was fine with her, if she remembered correctly this was when Aidou was going to try and bite her sister.

Heh.

Funny.

"Hey look."

She broke out of her train of thought to peer down toward the direction her sister had pointed and withheld a sigh.

Two Day Class females were on the ground, one holding her ankle in obvious pain while her friend tried to comfort her.

Her fingers tapped at the sword of her hilt in a steady rhythm as she felt her heart rate start to pick up.

"Idiots." She mumbled and made eye contact with her sister, Yuuki nodded in agreement.

They turned in sync and headed toward the quickest way to where the two rule breakers were, Miki wasn't about to have Yuuki hurt her hand on a tree branch and attract the blonde Vampire that would regret ever being born if he even tried to touch her sister.

…

..

.

The thing was Miki hadn't thought about herself as well.

 ** _BLOOD._**

All she could hear was her heartbeat as the scent of blood wafted into her nose. It was a soft smell as it taunted her senses with something that made her mouth absolutely water.

She had never smelled anything so delicious.

 **Thirsty.**

The blood pills had made the itch go away, but her need for blood was still there and it came roaring back to her with a _vengeance._ It made her hands shake as she grabbed her sword hilt, trying to anchor her mind and reason and not attack the girls.

Never mind Aidou, she had to worry about herself.

She could just barely hear her sister reprimand the females about venturing out of their rooms so late, and knew without having to hear anything that they were probably giving her lip about it. Normally she would take charge and have the girls scampering for their beds but now she had to focus on her inner beast that was eager for blood.

 ** _Thirsty. Blood._**

"Miki…okay?"

She blinked at her sister who had turned to look at her, concern obvious in her eyes and realized that the whole world was shaking.

Oh wait, that was her.

Yuuki's lips moved, and Miki found her eyes focused on the curve of her sister's neck, the soft flesh that was unmarred and probably warm-

 _Stop._

 ** _Thirsty. Thirsty._**

She had thought the blood pills would help, they were supposed to! She didn't throw them up and her itch had disappeared for nearly a whole day.

 _Why?_

She needed to get out of here.

Swiftly she turned, her sister saying something to her back that she couldn't hear. Her mind was the only thing that wanted her to walk away, no run away from any human nearby. Her instincts, soul, blood, _everything_ was clamoring to take a bite of her sister, of the girl on the ground, of anything.

 ** _Thirstythirstythirsty_**

She ran.

The trees were a blur as she raced through the forest, her inner beast roaring in fury as she got further away from the people she almost made prey.

 ** _Rip them to shreds, make them scream as you tear off their limbs and bathe in their blood-_**

She ran until she reached a wall that surrounded the school yard and skidded to a stop, her whole body barreling into the stone as she panted. She wasn't tired because of running though, the will she had to use to force herself from not doing the things her beast yearned to was exhausting her.

 ** _Their screams would sound so nice, the thirst would finally be gone and we'd finally be able to rest-_**

It was talking to her, god she was finally going insane.

 ** _Imagine how nice it would feel to have them struggle and to finally be quenched. We've been hungry for so long-_**

Miki hadn't felt this helpless and out of control before and she didn't like it. She could always control her body and emotions but now she didn't even have an option. There was nothing she could grasp onto, no one who knew what she was going through.

 ** _Why fight it? No one would be able to stop us._**

"Miki."

A soft breeze played at her hair and she slowly turned her head up to face the voice, red eyes stared at her from a few feet away the shadows almost reaching out from his figure to try and touch her.

She blinked slowly, her inner finally still in the presence of something more dangerous then it.

"Kaname-sama…"

* * *

 **AN:** I felt like this was a good place to stop lol but I was probably wrong. I hope that this was an okay chapter ^^ thank you for reading. I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I'm starting to update my stories, who would have imagined? It took a while for me to come up with something I was happy with so I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning:** Vampire shit.

* * *

Miki wasn't one to ask for help, and that was one of her biggest weaknesses. Seeking aid was like admitting she was a fragile little girl, and she hated being seen as helpless. Yuuki was the only one she would allow to see her as such, and that was because the young girl was her dear sister. They had been through everything together and even as shaded as she was Miki couldn't help but become attached.

Kaname was the _last_ person she wanted seeing her in such a state.

She stared into the crimson gaze silently and felt no blood-lust coming from the Vampire. There was intensity, enough so that she didn't feel so much as a tickle in her throat since Kaname had shown up. And if she had been in another situation she would have relished in the peace that was finally instilled within her, but now it only set her on edge.

"Miki," She snapped to attention when he finally spoke, hands clenching into a tight fist. "Why have you not asked anyone for help?"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

What was she supposed to say? That she felt like eating people? There wasn't any real way to approach this situation without revealing that she knew more then they all thought. Kaname and Cross both were under the impression that her memory was completely erased, so if she showed any hint that she knew she was a Vampire it would raise suspicions.

Kaname's face was void of emotion as always, and she hated the fact that she couldn't gauge his reactions. The Pureblood was very intelligent so she wouldn't be too surprised if he realized she had her memories or something similar. He could also be planning to attack her, which was perhaps the worst part. Miki knew how to fight, but she stood no chance against someone as old as he was. He far outweighed her in skill and experience so it wasn't like she could really fight back. The fact that he could control the wind didn't make things much better. A sword didn't do much against a force like that she was out of options.

"The Headmaster and I can help you," Kaname took a step forward as she took a step back, "you just have to ask Miki."

 **Danger.**

She jerked as a pulse of dark anger and cold fear invaded her mind and clutched her head as it started to pound, nails biting into her skull.

 ** _No, not now he's too strong-_**

 **He's going to kill us.**

Miki shook her head as the ground approached closer and her knees hit the ground.

 ** _He won't, Yuuki values us too much and he won't do anything to hurt me-_**

 **He doesn't care. Dangerous.**

She pressed her eyes closed, as images of a woman started to flash across her vision. Red crimson blood trailed down a pale face, and a soft voice spoke softly to her.

 _"Listen closely Miki, you have to protect Yuuki." Warm brown eyes gazed at her and a hand rested on her cheek in a gentle caress. "I'm only strong enough to completely suppress her, so you're going to awaken sooner."_

 **We will not be killed.**

"Miki...look at..."

She snarled, a low and deep sound that vibrated throughout her body, when a hand rested on her shoulder. Her mind felt like it was being split in two as images harassed her, voices echoed in her mind as the woman instructed her in a steady and caring tone.

 _"It's going to be hard," Blood, so much blood, what was happening to her mother? Why was she crying? Please don't cry. "I'm so sorry my dear, precious child."_

"...Miki..."

 _"I know that there's someone else inside you Miki, just like your brother."_

 _She blinked up at her mother, fingers curled in the white dress that the woman wore. "Someone else inside me?"_

 _"Yes, don't worry she's simply a part of you that you don't know about yet. A kind soul that cares about her family very much."_

 _She watched as a bead of red trailed down her mothers face, fear making her hands shake as she tried to figure out why her mother was hurting so much and where father was. "How do you know?"_

 _"I can feel her like a live flame roaring inside of you." Two pale arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against a cold body. That was wrong, her mother used to always be warm, why was she so cold? "Live Miki, and rise against those who try and hurt you."_

A surge of electricity echoed though her body and made her bones shake and vision blur, **she was so hungry.** The hair on her arms stood up as her skin prickled, and she couldn't stop her whole body from vibrating. It felt like a lightning blot was alive in her very blood, it crackled with a wild and furious energy just waiting to be unleashed. Teeth aching and eyes on fire she turned her head up to peer at the man above her, he was silent and she didn't need to see to know he was watching. Slowly she rose on unsteady legs, focused entirely on the man, his heart beat and breath.

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

He did nothing when instinct told her that he could have ended her within moments, she panted heavily as her mind battled for control. This wasn't her, she had more control then this. But it had been _so long_ and the man smelled like melted chocolate. A dark heady scent that had her shuddering. **So hungry.** She took a step forward and paused, the man did nothing.

 **Thump**

She tensed when his arms moved, and listened intently as he simply messed with a piece of cloth.

"Miki, come."

That was the last straw for her, any reason left her mind as she tackled him and they both fell to the ground. He didn't fight back and she grinned and dug her claws deeper into his shoulders in victory, the sweet scent of his blood making her mouth water. She didn't know why he revealed his neck to her, but wasn't about to ask.

She had been far to hungry for too long and she wanted her skin to stop prickling so much.

His blood tasted like chocolate as well, rich and seducing as she drank it by the mouthful. She didn't know why she was so reluctant to drink it, in fact she wasn't quite sure she ever wanted to stop. Finally the energy within started to calm, and her body started to relax.

A hand, soft and careful ran through her hair, and a velvet voice spoke directly into her ear.

"Welcome back."

...

..

.

As he lay on the ground, eyes closed as he took in the scent of the woman feeding on him, Kaname wondered how this would change his plans. Miki, wasn't supposed to change this fast, he knew that her block had been weaker but hadn't known how weak.

Being a Pureblood Juuri had been very powerful, but even she should have not been able to pull off what she did. Not only was she able to completely block Yuuki's memories and Vampire side but she had done the same thing to Miki as well. The first child should have killed her, it strained her very soul to do it once. But twice? She had been running on pure will and devotion when she sealed Miki, a weaker version but all together very similar.

Yuuki would not have any hint of memory unless she consumed the blood of a Kuran, or something traumatizing to her mental health weakened her seal. While Kaname lived, the latter wouldn't ever happen, while the former was planned for later on when she lived her life fully.

Miki's had a time limit of sorts, once she grew older and her mind matured the block would slowly crumble. She'd get more agitated, start seeing hallucinations and eventually snap. Kaname never wanted her to fall that far, but then again she had never once asked for help. Stubborn as she was Miki suffered alone, probably under the impression she was insane, and never uttered a complaint to anyone. If it hadn't been for the episode she had just now he was rather certain she would still keep silent about it.

He never did understand how she ended up that way, before Miki had been soft-spoken and delicate. A Pureblood child unaware of the world, and cared for like a princess by two loving parents. Now though she was colder, stronger and far more independent then he had ever imagined. She never once looked to him for help, kept a firm watch on the Level-E that Cross allowed in the school and always put Yuuki first. He was baffled but nonetheless curious.

This person, woman, wasn't his younger sister. At least, she'd never be the young girl he knew that giggled and blushed under his attention. She'd never look up at him adoringly as he came home, dark eyes soft as she gave him a bright smile.

Miki was much like _her,_ a woman he knew a very long time ago.

He took another deep breath of her scent, and held her tight to his body with a hand on her head. She smelled like _her_ too and that brought memories back that he had locked away a long time ago.

Kaname wasn't all to surprised when after taking her fill, Miki passed out. According to Cross she had little to no sleep, and he was sure the hunger had been bothering her for quite a while.

 _Why didn't you ask for help, you foolish, brave, woman? I could have made this so much easier on you if you had just asked._

He sat up and cradled the small girl in his arms as he stood, slightly out of breath but otherwise unaffected. A small smile formed on his lips as he took in his sister, her face dripped with sweat and blood coated her lips but he had never seen her look more peaceful.

He made no sound as he traveled to his room. It was the only place he felt safe enough from any threats, none of the other Vampires dared enter his room. The scent of his blood along with the presence of another Pureblood would draw them in, and they'd try to ask questions, but he wouldn't answer until he was sure Miki was stable. She could very well wake up still half-crazed, and he didn't need anyone interfering if she tried to attack him.

It was early, but the Night Dorm had one more Pureblood within its walls.

...

...

.

 _Miki giggled as she played with a toy she was given, a warm fire crackling beside them as they waited for their brother to come back._

 _Sitting on the couch her mother and father spoke quietly, their presence easing any worry she would have had. Her mother and father were always there to take care of them, her mother was kind and told them tales of heroes and princesses. Their father, though gone more, was a gentle soul that gave them presents whenever he came home._

 _She sometimes wondered where he went when he left the house and disappeared into the darkness. Her parents didn't allow them to leave, but she wasn't all too concerned. This house was her world, everyone in it she loved and she didn't have to worry about anything._

 _Yuuki nudged her and she turned her gaze toward the other girl across the room, her sisters eyes flickered and she smiled. She dropped the doll and ran off as her sister started to count, small feet soundless on the floor just like her parents had taught her. Though this game ended really quickly when they played together, she liked trying to trick her sister by hiding her aura. Yuuki didn't know how to do it yet so she had lots of fun playing with the other girl, even though she could only do it a few times before she got tired._

 _She slipped under a bed and pressed against the wall, her sister was still counting._

 _Miki took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she took the playful energy within her and held it close so none of the sparks would appear. Silently she giggled as it tickled her, but made no noise as she waited for Yuuki to try and find her._

 _She wondered how long it would take for Yuuki to find her this time._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Body heavy and eyes uncooperative, Miki woke up slowly. Flashes of what happened had her nearly groan in embarrassment, she had gone psycho.

She had also drank Kaname's blood, it had sated the beast inside of her for a moment and she could think clearly. But while his blood tasted divine...she could still feel a scratch in her throat that hinted at more hunger. His blood, the blood of a centuries old Vampire wasn't enough for her.

That made her pause and she stared at the wall. She honestly didn't know much about Vampires, but that would have to be rectified soon. She did know that the scent of his blood probably carried to the Night Dorms, and that meant she had been asleep in a lions den for who knows how long. The tension in the air made her nervous, and she didn't feel like staying in the bed much longer.

They'd want to know what happened to their precious Pureblood and she was in no mood to deal with their childish greed.

Without moving the sheets she slipped off the bed, footsteps light as she crossed the room. A large window sat across from where she slept, and she slowly approached it. With steady hands she pushed herself up so her feet were planted on the windowsill and paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of the night air.

She hated being caged, and she wouldn't give Kaname a chance to try. He probably thought she'd stay where she was, a confused girl not knowing what was going on. Well Miki was far from that, and she wasn't going to allow him to talk her into staying in the Night Class. The blood tablets didn't work all that well last time, but she was sure since she had finally drank blood that they'd work. And if they didn't, well then she would go back to him but it would be her own means.

Miki wasn't sure how her new body worked, but as she pushed off with a powerful kick and flew into the air instead of falling she knew it would be interesting. She may not like the idea of being a Vampire, but she was going to have to deal with it.

But perhaps she shouldn't have tried to fly, since while she did cover a good distance Miki started to fall. She had no wings, and no real sense of how to use her powers.

Well, she guessed it was time to see how sturdy her new body was.

Her landing...was as graceless as she imagined it to be. She cut her hands trying to grab onto tree branches, got a mouthful of leaves and landed on the ground in a spectacular face plant. It was body jarring, and she simply stayed where she was as she tried to get her breath back.

She imagined herself far more elegant as a Vampire, good to know that dream was ruined. Miki wasn't some pretty doll that everyone could stare at, she _liked_ fighting.

"Onee-sama?"

Miki groaned. _Just her luck._

The sound of a hammer pulling back had her sighing.

"Stand back Yuuki."

"What-Zero!"

She titled her head up to stare at a pair of black shoes and traveled up until she could see the silver gun pointed at her face.

"Don't move, _Vampire_."

Well in the very least, Zero was his friendly, cheerful self as always. Miki did as he asked, not all too keen to getting shot. She wasn't going to underestimate the hunter, not when he was faced with a Pureblood that literally dropped from the sky. She wondered if they had been traveling to the Night Dorms to get her, her days were mixed up so who knew how long she had been asleep. But Kaname must have informed Cross about her situation, so why didn't he tell the two that she was safe?

Then again, even if they knew that Yuuki and Zero probably would search for her anyway.

"Zero put your gun down! That's Miki!"

The hunter paid no attention, and Miki was unsurprising. "I thought I felt another presence, similar to _that woman's_ appear. But I never would have guessed that Kuran would go so low as to turn you."

Miki blinked, right. He didn't know anything, so he was assuming.

She finally decided to speak before he shot her. "If you would put that gun down I can explain it to you. The both of you should know what's going on."

Zero hesitated, and for a moment she wondered if he was going to ignore reason and shoot her. She may be a Pureblood right now but Miki had no control over her powers so there was a good chance her life would end. And that meant Yuuki would be left alone in this world and she really didn't like the thought of that.

"If you so much as flash your fangs at us, I'll shoot your head off Vampire."

Finally, once he lowered his weapon Miki sat up face covered in dirt and hair a nest of leaves and sticks and sent a small smile her sisters direction.

"Sorry Yuuki, if I worried you."

In a flash her sister had her arms around Miki's shoulders, her small body nearly shaking. "Idiot! You were gone for three days! Of course I was worried."

Three days huh? That was a long while to be asleep, and she was sure the teachers had a huge pile of paper work for her to finish.

She held onto Yuuki tightly, but kept her eyes on Zero. The gun was held at his side, and she could _feel_ the anger and confusion coming off him in waves. She couldn't blame him, they didn't get along all to well and now that she felt like a Vampire his instincts were probably telling him to shoot her. The only thing that was probably holding him back was the fact that Yuuki would be devastated, not that they had known each other for years nor that Miki had helped him through his hard times.

Miki wasn't all too upset, she would end him within a moment if he tried to attack her sister. Main character or not, Yuuki was someone she cared about deeply in this dark world. Family was always put first in her opinion.

How was she supposed to tell them? What was she supposed to say? Miki didn't quite know where to even start.

Maybe...

"Can we go to The Headmaster's office? He may be able to explain better then me." She offered, if only in hopes of getting out of the open. Miki wasn't sure when Kaname would find out she had vanished, but she didn't need him appearing right now. Yuuki and Zero needed to know what was going on, her sister especially. And Cross was the only person she knew that may stand a chance against a Vampire that could wipe everyone's memories if he so wished.

Zero eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. "Fine."

Things would be a lot smoother with the Headmaster in the same room, he could answer more questions since there were sure to be an overwhelming amount.

* * *

 **AN:** Well that's where I'm going to end it, I hope you enjoyed! I need to go over this a few times to make sure that there aren't too many mistakes, but I apoligize for any I missed.


End file.
